Hunters and Nephilim
by Ashley Burkhardt
Summary: The hunters find a job, but are beaten to it by the mortal instruments. Now they must learn how to operate with the clave, or die. I am giving this story away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these people, because they belong to Cassandra Clare and some other guy. Last time I checked, I am not either of them.**

**Who are you?**

Dean's P.O.V

"Sammy!" I shouted. "Sammy!"

"What?" he said from the kitchen.

"Where's my pie?"

"No where."

I frowned. I am pretty sure I asked for a pie. "Can you make me one?"

"No!"  
"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for jobs," Sam said.

"Oh." I walked into the kitchen, and, sure enough, Sammy was on his computer looking for demonic activity. "Find anything good?"

I sat down on a chair. "There's not much going on in New York," he said. "But, have a look at this! There's been a report about how someone's son got turned into a vampire. Plus, there's a massive Vampire clan and a massive Lycanthrope clan, living practically on each other's doorsteps."

"Are they fighting?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They're living peacefully, which is strange."

I nodded. Vampires and Werewolves don't get along.

"There's something here. In a rundown warehouse, someone's been found drained of blood. What do you think?"

I smiled. "There's nothing wrong with looking."

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

When me and Dean got to the warehouse, it was just as expected. There were cops all around, so we showed them our fake ID's.

In the middle of it was a body drained of blood, just as said. Underneath the body was a pentagon, with the runes inside the corners for binding.

"Dean, look."

"I see. This pore man didn't stand a chance," he said.

I looked up at the cops around us. "Hey, guys, we can take it from here," I said.

"Are you sure?" the sherif asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

He nodded the told everybody to get out, that Dean and I had it all under control.

As soon as the cops were gone, something stepped out of the shadows. "I guess I can thank you, since you got rid of them for us," it said, and sounded like a seventeen year old boy.

Dean took the demon knife out of it's sheathe. "Who's there? Are you the one who killed this boy?"

Another shape stepped out, this one sounding like a girl the same age. "No. Where the ones who killed the demon who killed the guy. He's not a boy, he's a 400 year old warlock."

"What are you?" I asked. The rest of them stepped out, and they all stepped into the light.

There were six of them. The boy who talked first had golden features, literally. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. The girl who spoke next had black, ivory hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a boy with almost identical features. There was another girl as well. She had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Next to her was a boy with dark brown hair with glasses on, and last of all, a man with a serious glitter problem. They all stood with their arms crossed.

"We are shadowhunters," The first five said. "I am a warlock," the glitter man said.

"Who are you?" The red head asked.

"I'm Sam and this is dean," I said. "Who are you?"

The gold one was Jace Herondale. The black haired ones were brother and sister, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. The red head was Clary, the one with glasses on was Simon Lewis and the glittery one was Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn.

**I hope you liked it! please reviewP**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I can't think of a way to start the next chapter, so if you can give me some ideas? O r you can just take the story from me, but you need to PM me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry Its been a while! I just got this idea and so yeah! BTW this story is based 3 years after the dark war.**

1-Year Earlier

Jace charged into the room, seraph blade glowing. He looks at Hunger, and then at the angel on the floor stuffing his face with chicken wings, then runs out to tell his friends.

"There's an old wrinkly man in an armchair, flanked by demons. And there's an angel eating chicken wings," he said.

"Do you think its Hunger?" Alec – Jace's parabatai – asked.

Isabelle nodded. "Though I don't know why an angel will be scoffing himself with food."

"We need to get in there, help the mundane, and get out of there and back to the institute," Clary said.

"Lets get going then," Simon said.

They get ready, then run through the door.

"You're empty," Hunger said to the man in front of him as they entered the room.

The man in front of Hunger turns around, just as Isabelle took her whip and killed the demons that flanked Hunger. He stared at her.

Alec got the angel on his feet and out of the room.

Jace got to Hunger. He had his two seraph blades against his neck. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."

It smiled. "Because you cannot truly kill hunger, Jace Herondale."

Jace frowned, then did a scissor motion with the blades, and Hunger's head fell to the ground.

Jace and his friends ran out of there, and Dean couldn't believe what he just saw. It took him and Sammy about a week to find Hunger, and those teenagers finished it off in under a minute.

_If I ever see them again_, Dean told himself, _I am going to ask how they did it_.

PRESENT DAY

Dean and Sam are standing in front of the teenagers who had finished off hunger. Dean had made a promise, and he was going to do it.

"How did you guys find Hunger, and kill him and his minions in under a minute?"

Jace levelled his gaze with Dean's. "We have been killing demons our whole lives, apart from Clary, Simon, and I think I can include Magnus."

"When did you kill your first demon?" Sam asked them.

"10," everyone said. "15," Clary said. "I haven't killed a demon, I'm a vampire," Simon said.

"How old were you?" Isabelle asked Sam and Dean.

"We were 13."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! This is all I could think about! Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. END! (Sorry)

**Hey Guys! Sorry, but I cannot go through with this story.**

**I know. Shocker!**

**I can't get any good Ideas and if you want to continue it then PM me.**

**Sorry again!**

**~GhanaGarroway**


End file.
